Roof rail systems are often provided on motor vehicles to provide a convenient place for storing oversized or excess cargo that cannot be accommodated in other vehicle storage areas, such as the cabin or trunk. The roof rail is typically a fixed structure secured directly to the roof. This may create an obstruction in terms of the wind, which can lead to increased noise and reduced fuel efficiency, and may also have an undesirable impact on the aesthetics of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need is identified for an improved automatic roof rail system that addresses the foregoing issues and perhaps others not yet contemplated.